Let's play a little game
by xDisturbed
Summary: Yoruichi x Rangiku smut story. Yuri, one shot, lesbian sex.


She circled the bed, slowly strutting with one hand placed on her hip as she gave me a condescending smirk. Telling me that I looked pitiful as she pressed the tips of her fingers against my hot skin that sizzled underneath her touch.

Her fingers moved up my skin, playing with the necklace I had tucked between my breasts, circling around my areola before she smiled, dragging her hand down my skin, teasing me, as she collected the excitement that stained my thighs on the tip of her fingers, sucking it off as she let out a small giggle.

Yoruichi slowly and seductively removed her bra, exposing her chocolate covered breasts, playing with them as she purred, teasing me.

My body covered in sweat and ropes, I tried to move my hands, but they were tied together at the head of the bed, unlike my feet, that were tied to each end of the bed, leaving my legs spread, giving Yoruichi easy access.

But my thoughts went away as she called my name.

"Rangiku~"

I turned my attention back to her, stunned by the change of outfit.

She wore black opaque stockings that reached to her upper-thighs, leading to black matching panties that had strings hanging down the sides. No bra, she had taken that off earlier.

She got on the bed, kneeling between my legs, giving me a haughty look as she ogled my sweaty body.

She ran her fingers up my leg, slowly, making me bite my lips as every second felt like a minute.

"Please."

I begged, looking at her with my bottom lip underneath my teeth.

She told me I looked weak and pitiful as she crawled on top of my sweaty body, smiling as she descended her lips upon my breast, softly biting down on my already-hardened nipple, eliciting a soft moan from my lips.

She circled her tongue around my areola, licking her way to my other breast, repeating her actions from before.

"Please Yoruichi, make me come."

I asked, grabbing her wrist as I looked her in the eye.

She broke free of my grip, smiling as she came closer to my face, kissing me on the lips as our breasts pushed together. Our tongues dancing, hers finds the lead role as she dominated me, withdrawing from the kiss with a smirk on her lips.

"Soon."

She purred, descending my body, leaving a trail of kisses as she lowered, stopping near my nether regions.

She looked up at me; I could see the edge of her smile before she kissed my pink rose, licking her lips as she tasted my essence, purring with satisfaction as her fingers traveled my thighs.

Sitting between my legs, Yoruichi teased me. She kissed my inner-thighs slowly with seduction, making me melt as her lips got near my womanhood, only to feel ice shatter as she skipped over it, kissing down my adjacent thigh.

Before I could speak, she did;

"Want to play a game?"

As if I could decline, I was putty in her hands underneath this rope. So I simply nodded my head.

"Good."

Yoruichi spread my lower lips with her fingers, preparing to begin exploring my cavern with her tongue before she spoke once again.

"Moan-"

She paused, pushing a middle finger in, eliciting a soft moan from myself.

"-and you lose~"

She finished her sentence, descending down and beginning to eat me out, her tongue dancing swiftly upon my clitoris as her middle and ring finger pump in me as her index and pink hold my lips apart.

I wanted to moan, badly. But I couldn't. I had no idea what loss could mean, would she leave me here and not fuck me? Or was she just trying to be sexy? I'll just bite my lip, refraining from the moans that threaten to escape my lips.

She sped up, looking up at me with seductive eyes as I watched her tongue flick on my bud, as if she wanted me to moan.

"You're awfully quiet, Rangiku~"

She said with a purr, slowing down as her fingers seem go deep, reachi-

"OOH!" I gasped, writhing my legs as I attempt to move my hands.

She found my special spot.

Her fingers rubbed my G-Spot, deftly and firmly her tongue licked my clit, making buck my hips against her fingers as I moan, accepting defeat.

Then she sped up, making me moan louder.

"Oh, Yoruichi-san~"

My walls began to hug her skilled fingers, raising my head as tears formed at the corner of my eyes, reaching my climax.

But she stopped.

She stopped everything.

She pulled her fingers out and sat down, sucking my essence off her fingers as looked at me in the eyes, ready to hear my begging.

"Why?! Why'd you stop? Please! Please finish me!"

She only looked at me, making audible popping noises as she enjoyed my taste.

On her final finger, she purred as it popped from her mouth. Licking her lips as she gave me a haughty stare.

"Yoruichi!"

She let out a small giggle, turning her head from me as she said;

"Haven't I told you that you look pitiful?"

"B-but, that doesn't explain why you stopped!"

She smiled once again.

"You taste excellent~"

"Yoruichi!"

She shook her head.

"You moan, you lose."

I looked at her, giving her a hurt look as I dropped my head, looking up at the ceiling as I attempted to move my hands.

"It's alright Rangiku... I'll finish you... at some point~"

She crawled up the bed, lying beside me, her hands running down my wet body as she smiled.

"Have you settled down yet?"

"Y-yes, I have."

"Good."

She said with her breasts in my face as she fiddled with the ropes that left my hands in bondage.

Suddenly, the pressure from my wrists eased off.

"Promise not to hurt me?"

Yoruichi asked, biting her lip.

"Promise."

"Then put those hands to use~"

She purred, squatting above my face. I reached out, pulling the strings on the panties, letting them fall onto the sheets as she lowered herself down, knees beside each of my ears.

I raised my head up, licking on her pussy as she placed her hands on my mid-section, moaning my name.

I gripped her ass with both hands, spreading her cheeks with my thumbs as I pushed deeper, eliciting a moan from her.

"Me first, then you."

She dropped down, spreading my lower lips as she licked my flower once again, only this time we were doing so simultaneously.

My thumbs kept her lips spread as my tongue pushed in, tasting her sweet nectar as her round heart-shaped ass sat on my face.

She pushed her fingers in me, shallowly thrusting in me with quick tempo while her tongue gathers my juices from my clitoris.

Our bodies fit together like Ying and Yang. Her moans music as she grinded her hips against my face. My hips bucking against her fingers.

Then she came. Her juices jet on to my face, filling my mouth with her sinfully delicious nectar, leaving me licking my lips to gather the taste.

I felt her hot breath against my rose, her tongue lapping circles as her fingers play puzzles as my wall hug them, feeling every little movement.

I bucked my hips with her thrusts, feeling my climax approaching.

Should I let her know? Are we still playing the game?

My legs writhe as I buck my hips, raising my head high but constrained by Yoruichi's behind as I bite my lips.

She sped up, now it felt like I was going to pass out.

My juices ride down my thigh, staining the sheets and her fingers as she continues pumping, tapping me of my consciousness.

"The game is over _Rangiku_~."

I moaned her name.

No.

I _screamed_ her name, tightly grasping the sheets of the bed as tears formed near my eyes once again.

I was coming.

For the second time.

And she wouldn't stop.

I writhe side to side, my consciousness fading away as she curls her fingertips.

I scream her name again.

Animalistic sounds leave my mouth in weak effort.

I knew she was smiling.

She loved doing this.

And I loved it too

But now was not the time for thinking.

I rose up, pushing Yoruichi off of me, freeing myself of her limitations.

My juices left sheen on her dominating smirk, the tips of her fingers pressed against her bottom lip, one slowly entering as she began to taste my climax.

"You taste even better."

I looked at her, my chest heaving up and down frantically, my panting the only sound other than her fingers popping from between her lips.

She crawled on to me, rubbing my inner thighs as she planted a kiss on my lips.

I lazily kiss back, and she brings her hand closer to my-

I twitch.

She quickly withdraws her hand.

"Aw!"

She said with disappointment.

"Can't take anymore?"

I looked at her in the eyes, and nodded my head.

She smiled, lying down beside me as she pulled the lamps off.

"Rest... I'll let you get your payback soon."


End file.
